


Eclipsed

by ready3x



Series: The Romantic Adventures of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor [6]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, Mind Control, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: After their last encounter with Dr. Psycho, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor run into further Psi powered, women hating villains, ranging from the absurd to the horrific. Help comes from an upcoming Zambesian superheroine. Are these attacks random, or is there something more sinister at work?





	1. Chapter 1

“See you, suckers!!”

Punch and Jewelee somersaulted through the air, carrying sacks full of stolen diamonds. The husband-and-wife clown gangsters had just raided Silver St. Cloud's, the most exclusive jewelry in Boston, and knocked out heavy security before escaping with their loot. They gloated at the horrified onlookers, him shooting his stinger gun, and her blinding attackers with her magic gems.

“Out of my way, fatty!” Punch taunted an ice cream vendor, shoved him into his cart, and snatched his purse out of the air.

“You cancers! You both should get cancer!!” the vendor screamed, as he lay on the ground wincing, making Jewelee gloat: “That's no way to speak to a lady, lard tub!”

Suddenly, a golden lasso streaked through the air, snaring the villainess in mid-air. An instant later, a forearm struck her in the head, making her eat a metal bracelet, and Wonder Woman taunted: “I jumped out of line at Big Belly Burger – for this?!”

“WONDER WOMAN!!” Punch spat out, as Jewelee was smacked into a wall. He aimed his stinger gun at the Amazon and screamed: “Eat sting strings, you glorified showgirl!”

Wonder Woman deflected his stinger beams with her bracelets, snapping: “When did shooting me ever work, male?”

She threw her tiara, and nailed his right wrist with the stinger gun to a wall. Punch stared in awe at its golden hue and exclaimed: “Wow! I could earn a fortune with one of those!”

“You'll earn no money in jail”, she retorted. Jewelee spat blood, wriggled out of the lasso and hurled a half dozen exploding gems at her. Wonder Woman snatched the shield from her back and took full cover, while Punch ripped himself free, used his air shoes to run upwards in thin air, and get a drop on the Amazon.

“You act as if you were something better, Ms. Perfect!” he spat out, throwing a net at her. The neon pompoms made it almost look funny, save for the razor sharp barbs.

“Unnhh!” Wonder Woman cried, when her left side with the Lasso of Truth got tangled up. Her bracelet took the majority of the brunt, but she felt every thorn digging into her legs. Jewelee threw gem grenades at her, taunting: “Women hate your rants how bad our 'world of man' is! Go back to your stinking island!”

The explosion of the gem grenades blinded Wonder Woman and sent her flying into the wall. Punch shot at her, but with Amazonian instincts, she deflected his beams without looking, ripped free of the net, gripped her lasso and snapped: “You talk too much!”

When Jewelee lobbed another volley of gem grenades, she caught them mid-air with her lasso and sent them straight back.

“Hey, no fair!” she cried out, before being flashbanged by her own devices. Next, Wonder Woman charged at Punch, uses her lasso to rip the stinger gun out of his hands, and smacked him with a right hook.

“Now thats one 'Punch' I can get behind,” the Amazon snapped, snared the evil couple in her magic rope and tied them to a street lamp. The onlookers cheered, and only minutes after, the police took care of the villainous pair.

“Thank you, Wonder Woman! We'll probably fast forward these clowns to Arkham,” the leading officer said, while his colleagues dragged Punch and Jewelee into the back of a police van. The Amazon nodded, treated the onlookers to the classic Wonder Woman pose with her bracelets crossed over her head, and flew away.

In the back of the van, Punch and Jewelee woke up, blinked awkwardly and stammered: “W-What did we just do? Are w-we insane, picking a f-fight with effing W-WONDER W-WOMAN?!”

“Silence, you thugs!” the officer hollered.

For once, the two evil clowns were not in on the joke.

* * *

“… Breaking News from Boston: the robbery of the Silver St. Cloud's jewelry by the supervillains Punch and Jewelee has been foiled by Wonder Woman! Once again, justice has been served by the Amazonian princess!” Lois Lane reported on TV.

“Woo! Woo! You go, girl!” Corporal Etta Candy celebrated, punching her fists in the air when the newsflash appeared.

The rotund secretary grinned across the office at her boss, Colonel Steve Trevor, top agent of the Department of Extranormal Operations under Director Amanda Waller. Knowingly gazing at the empty desk of 'Lt. Diana Trevor', she giggled: “Well, at least we know that _someone_ did something good today!”

“Not so loud, Etta!” he cringed, but she continued: “Firstly, not even Superman could overhear this spyproof DEO office, and secondly, sifting through these encrypted Maxwell Lord files produced nothing tangible yet.”

She pinched between her eyes, and Steve suggested: “Take a break, Etta, you worked for hours.”

“Thanks, Steve. I'll pick up something for all of us,” she sighed and left the office.

“Thank you,” he replied, and groaned, trying to focus on the stacks of classified Maxwell Lord files piling on his desk. He had been shadowing the corrupt billionaire for years, trying to prove how deep the biotech CEO was into drug smuggling, money laundering, and illegal human / metahuman tampering, almost as bad as Lex Luthor. Steve was Ahab, and Lord his Moby Dick. Also, Lord seemed to have mysterious ties to forces who wanted to harm Wonder Woman. If the CEO threatened him, he shrugged it off, but when his wife came into it, it became personal.

Steve was oldschool. He had a big pinboard on which newspaper clippings, scribbled notes and other data was cross-referenced with color coded strings of wool. Unfortunately, he wasn't seeing “it” yet, and his mind trailed off.

He absentmindedly gazed at the TV. Lois Lane was still covering the Punch and Jewelee robbery, showing action footage of Wonder Woman. She crossed her bracelets in her classic pose, staring down an unseen enemy. Her glare would have caused ruffians, supervillains and gods to panic, but instead, she lost himself in her steely gaze, fantasizing how wonderful it felt to stroke her porcelain cheek, bury his face in her jet black hair, and kiss her crimson lips…

“Are you jerking off to Wonder Woman again, Colonel?!”

Steve jumped up in his chair, and Diana stood behind him, all buttoned up in her severe secretary garb, glaring at her husband.

“Oh, L-Lieutenant! I d-didn't hear you c-coming...”

“That much is obvious,” she hissed, adjusting her clunky horn rimmed glasses, and snapped: “Why do never glance at me like this, Colonel?”

“I… I...”

She walked over, pulled his tie and hissed: “What does Wonder Woman have what I don't?”

Diana gave him the same ruffian-supervillain-and-god-killing glare, and he blurted out: “She d-doesn't. You are just as s-strong, i-intelligent and p-pretty as h-her!”

“Yet I am just as invisible to you as her jet, Colonel!”

“L-Lieutenant, I...”

Diana smothered his feeble excuses with a long, loving kiss, giggling how much he had made her husband squirm. Steve eagerly responded, and suddenly cringed when he saw Etta grinning.

“Etta, since when have you been standing there?!”

“Since Diana came in.”

“Oh no!” Steve moaned, burying his red face in his hands, but Etta beamed: “You two are so adorable!”

The two women high-fived and dissolved in huge gusts of laughter, and Steve smiled in spite of himself. He hugged his wife and whispered: “That was one extended lunch break, angel! You are all over the news.”

“I would have preferred not to jump out of line at Big Belly Burger. Do you have something to eat? I'm starving.”

“Lucky you, I got sandwiches and drinks for everyone of us.”

“You are the best, Etta!” Diana beamed, hungrily wolfing down the food her bestie had just bought.

“So, I assume that fight wasn't too bad, angel?”

“Yes and no, Steve. Punch and Jewelee are D-list villains, I can deal with them. But they gave me some nasty bruises.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Etta consoled, but Diana shook her head: “No, I can take a punch. Punch and Jewelee are addicted to shiny things, but all things aside, they are harmless. In this fight, they were unexpectedly strong, and taunted me with woman hating words that seemed out of character for them.”

“Wait, isn't Juwelee a woman, too? Hypocrite,” Etta snapped, and Steve muttered: “Well, it never was uncommon for women to call out other women for being, uh, 'unwomanly'.”

Diana shrugged, adjusted her horn rimmed glasses, and asked: “Any progress on those Maxwell Lord files?”

“We are working on it, but not yet. We missed someone blessed with the wisdom of Athena, among others,” Steve grinned, and his wife replied: “You bet, darling. Let's get started!”

The three continued their work on the corrupt billionaire. Steve glanced sideways at his superhuman wife, who wore her usual secretary garb of pulled back hair, horn rimmed glasses, square shouldered jacket, plain white blouse, knee length skirt and flat black sandals. Diana could have passed as a spinster in a Western, and Steve cringed how cute she looked. However, that day brought no new results. After calling it a day, the Trevors drove home, and Diana flopped inside and sighed: “What a day! I'll just take a bath, otherwise I don't exist.”

“I'll fix supper, angel.”

Diana kissed her husband, changed into a bath robe, let hot water into the tub and her favorite Amazonian bubble bath. She climbed inside, first cramped, then relaxed as the healing heat went through her sore body. When she finished her bath, she felt rejuvenated, and eagerly munched the mousaka Steve had prepared.

“You are spoiling me, darling.”

“It's the least I can do, angel. When you fight bad guys, I never relax until you come back safely.”

“Even if I fight pathetic loser clowns?”

“Especially.”

“You are cute, Steve,” Diana purred, kissing her husband on the lips and putting her arm around his waist. He responded by lovingly feeding her mousaka, and finally, she sat in his lap, rubbing the perfect peach of her bottom into his crotch. With a dreamy, husky voice, she whispered: “After that fight, I am full of testosterone. Are you in for some lowbrow, no strings attached sex, darling?”

Steve flashed that dazed, happy grin she loved so much. When he took her hand, the superheroine hissed: “You aren't expecting me to WALK into the bedroom, don't you?”

“Forgive me, angel.”

Steve carried his wife in his arms, gently kissing open her bath robes and hungrily staring at her big, rosy boobs. When he dropped her on the bed, his DEO mobile suddenly rang.

“Aren't you picking that up, Colonel?” Diana grinned, but he chuckled: “That can wait, Lieutenant!”

The phone went silent, and while he greedily stared at her, she rubbed her left leg and groaned: “Be gentle with me, darling, I got bruises all over my thigh.”

“I'll take care of it.”

Steve peeled back her bath robe, gently massaging the welts she has suffered in her fight versus Punch and Jewelee. His strong, warm hands worked their magic, and soon, Diana was purring with delight. Encouraged, Steve became bolder, kissing, sucking and nibbling her long, toned leg. Diana closed her eyes, deliciously struggling to stay still, and chuckling at the hard, throbbing howitzer between his legs. Finally, in the most sultry, erotic expression, she mounted her husband, put his quivering cock against the furnace like heat of her slit, and beamed: “Now fuck my brains out, Steve!”

Diana impaled herself on his big, fat shaft, and both Trevors arched their back in joint ecstasy. Steve rolled his eyes back when his shaft penetrated her tight, searing hot fleshcave with the deliciously rugged ridges. She French kissed her husband and eagerly went up and down on him, grinning when he fondled her big, jiggling boobs.

His phone rang again, and with an angry sneer, Steve silenced it again. The Trevors resumed making love, and picked up speed. When his thrusts went to her left, she cringed, and he muttered: “Sorry, angel! I didn't want to hurt you.”

“It's okay, darling,” she mumbled, shifting her hips to protect her bruised leg. Diana deftly rode her husband, changing up speed and rhythm to heighten their pleasure. Without breaking eye contact, she teased: “Are you thinking of Wonder Woman again?”

“No!” he blurted out, then confessed: “Yes. I am sorry, angel, I will always be obsessed with her.”

“I'm not even mad, darling. Who would choose a drab, boring secretary over the strong, beautiful Wonder Woman?”

Steve pictured his shy, meek secretary, whose cuteness made his heart melt, and exclaimed: “I would!”

His voice was so earnest that she kissed him on the lips and crooned: “Oh, you charmer! By the way, you jerked off to a very flattering shot of me. Now, show Wonder Woman how a real male feels like!”

She felt his cock jump in her fleshcave. He began to take initiative, pounding her from below. Diana accompanied each stroke with erotic moans, enjoying how greedily he buried his face in her quivering bosom.

“Diana! Diana!” Steve groaned, rolling his eyes back in ecstasy, and she cried out: “Steve! Oh, Steve!!”

They devoured each other like two animals in heat, and Diana gasped in pain and pleasure. Steve valiantly kept up with his goddess, pumping into her so hard his eyes bulged. Finally, her crotch cramped around his cock, and both Trevors threw back their heads when they violently came and--

His phone rang, more loudly than ever. Now, it was on “red alert” mode. Steve gritted his teeth while he discharged into his wife, then somehow mustered the spunk to answer the call.

“Hello?!”

“Steve! Finally I reach you! I hope I am not interrupting anything?” Etta asked, sounding breathless.

“Not at all,” Steve lied, staring at his giggling wife.

“Listen, I finally got a clue on the Maxwell Lord case. We know that he launders money, for example by illegal diamond trading. It turns out that Punch and Jewelee broke into a secret vault with African blood diamonds.”

“So?”

“A secret source insists that these diamonds are magical. They are supposed to have voodoo powers granted by… Urzkartaga!”

“Urzkartaga?!”

Diana and Steve jumped at his evil name, and he gasped: “The vile, women enslaving god that Cheetah worships?

“That one, yes.”

“Is that source reliable, and can we contact it, Etta?”

“Oh, she is dying to talk to you, and I think she is very reliable. It's our little ward Mari Makabe!”

Steve's eyes grew wide, and he muttered: “Mari? The poor little Zambesian refugee I saved years ago?”

“Yes, her! Mari recently joined the superhero business as the heroine 'Vixen', and is eager to help.”

Steve furred his brow, held his hand in front of the phone and asked: “Angel, do you know a 'Vixen'?”

“Yes, but we never really met. She leads an interesting life, not hiding her superhero identity. By the way, she knows I am Wonder Woman.”

“Fair enough,” Steve replied and talked to Etta: “Okay, then we'll visit Mari. Where can we meet her?”

“Tomorrow, she will be at a fashion show in Detroit!”

“Fashion show? Detroit??” he groaned.

“Don't hide your excitement,” Etta grinned, sensing his double dislike, “okay then, I'll get you two tickets, and forward you Mari's contacts as soon I confirm your arrival.”

“Thanks, Etta!”

“You're welcome, Steve… and now, you can continue. Tell Diana that I want a full report afterwards!” she giggled.

“Hey! What are you talking ab--” he blurted out, but Etta had hung up. Diana took his waist and chuckled knowingly: “You heard Etta, darling, the night is still young!”

Steve blushed so hard that he almost got a nosebleed, but Diana stroked his chiseled chest muscles and crooned: “Oh, Steve, aren't you dying to show Wonder Woman how strong your thing is?”

Her hand snaked between his legs, and he groaned when she gave him a handjob. Diana giggled how quickly she got her husband hard again, spread her silky thighs and grinned: “Come here, stud!”

Insane with lust, Steve impaled his wife again, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist and rewarded each thrust with loud moans. Her pain was forgotten, and Aphrodite smiled when the two Trevors made love all night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Colonel and Lieutenant Trevor stood backstage behind the catwalk of the Detroit fashion show, at the point of rendezvous. While Steve walked funnily and looked as if he was suffering from acute sensory overload, his wife was beaming from ear to ear.

“Sit upright, Colonel, you are messing up your new suit,” Diana grinned, pulling him up by the collar, while one beautiful model after the other swayed down the catwalk. Each mannequin was accompanied by a storm of flashlights, and he muttered: “As if anyone who sees us is going to look at _me_ , angel!”

Diana had chosen a fiery red cocktail dress that showed off her Amazonian physique, drawing admiring glances. More than one onlooker sighed after seeing her wedding ring, and she asked: “So, Steve, how do you know Mari?”

“Several years ago, I was a peacekeeper for the United Nations in Africa, and guarded refugee camps during the Zambesian civil war. One day, I saved a 13 year old orphan named Mari Makabe from some dirty smugglers, and managed to grant her asylum in Detroit.”

“Oh, poor thing! Luckily she escaped.”

“Yeah… she had lost everything, was famished, spoke no English, and cried her eyes out. Her only comfort was sewing, it reminded her of home. I tried to stay in touch, but lost contact. Maybe she became a seamstress.”

“Do you have a picture?”

“Etta sent me a really grainy one. Just look out for a small, bony African girl with braces, so shy that she cringes every time someone looks at her,” he sighed.

Suddenly, the lights went low, the spot went on, and the announcer boomed: “And now, ladies and gentleman, we arrive at the climax of this fabulous show!”

An ebony goddess floated down the red catwalk. She wore an orange, figure hugging dress, encrusted with diamonds, which perfectly highlighted her voluptuous curves and her long gazelle legs. With every step, her fox shaped choker sparkled, and she walked down the catwalk with swaying hips, like a panther strolling through the jungle. The goddess perfectly showed off the diamond dress, and the entire audience burst into applause. Steve somehow managed to pry his eyes away from the ebony beauty, and scanned for Mari.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this was it! Thank you for attending this fantastic show...” the announcer concluded, while Steve kept on looking. Next, the goddess floated towards him, and he nervously stepped back, not wanting to sully her with his presence. But suddenly, the ebony beauty froze, threw her arms around him and blurted out: “Oh my God, Steve!!”

“M-Mari?!”

“Steve, it's really you!” the goddess exclaimed, crying tears of joy. She clung to Steve like a first grader with a crush on her teacher, and Diana smiled. Realizing her secret identity, Mari looked at her star struck, and stammered: “I am s-so honored to meet y-you, Mrs. T-Trevor!”

“Nice to meet you, too, Mari, and my name is Diana!”

“Y-you married a fantastic man, D-Diana. When I was 13, he risked his life to save mine,” Mari sobbed, and she smiled: “Yes, that really sounds like my husband.”

While the two women hugged, he stared in utter disbelief at his one time ward. With a huge smile, Mari pulled them into her personal makeup room.

“This is such an honor, Steve! I am so eager to help you, and so much time has passed since our last encounter!”

“Correct. Last time, you didn't look like... _this,”_ Steve gasped. Mari adjusted her voluptuous bosom and smiled: “I'm no longer a dirty, flat chested bag of bones. I grew up, lost my braces, and filled out. I started as a seamstress, until someone decided I was pretty enough to model myself, and now I get obscene amounts of cash to strut down a catwalk.”

“Surely it pays better than this superhero business.”

“Being Vixen is tough, but fulfilling,” Mari sighed, touching the vixen shaped Tantu Totem which hung around her neck, “I like to help people, especially in Detroit. It's an ugly, rusty dumpster fire, but it's still home.”

Diana pointed at a picture of Mari in a leopard bikini, hugging a lioness in the blazing African savanna, and mumbled: “Apropos being on fire, weren't you just burning there?”

“Yes, but firstly, that shooting was handsomely paid, and secondly… if you survived a death camp at age 13, everything else in life is easy.

“Fair point,” she muttered.

“My wealth is earned, not given. I will never take it for granted, and one day, I will go back to Zambesi, defeat that cruel dictator Maksai, and bring peace to my people,” Mari calmly whispered, and Diana and Steve shuddered. With a rueful expression, she finally sighed: “Enough self pity, let's get to work. As Etta said, I recognized the diamonds Punch and Jewelee tried to rob yesterday. Firstly, they are conflict diamonds, and secondly, they carry the stench of Urzkartaga.”

“How are you so sure?”

Mari touched her fox shaped choker, and explained: “This is my Tantu Totem, Steve. It allows me to harness 'the Red', the embodiment of African life, so I can mimic animal powers, but also feel the force of every artifact filled with African magic.”

“Amazing!”

“You know what is odd? I sense that their magic is somehow… manipulated. Something is amplifying their power, making them more evil than before.”

“When I fought Punch and Jewelee, they were much stronger than usual, maybe they were under a kind of spell?”

“I don't know, but my spirits tell me something is up,” Mari whispered, touching her Tantu Totem, “maybe if I stood near those diamonds, I could sense more. It's possible I could even find out from where that unknown force comes.”

“Oh, do you have time to come to Boston with us, Mari?” Steve asked, and she beamed: “Are you kidding? Modeling is so boring, and I can finally help the man who saved my life!”

Again, she crushed her arms around his shoulders and gave him her best puppy gaze. While Diana giggled, he muttered: “Okay, okay! Let's fly back to Boston, DEO Headquarters… and I also know another person who could help us.”

* * *

Back at the DEO Headquarters in Boston, even hardened guards stared in awe when Colonel Steve Trevor passed by, flanked by Wonder Woman and Vixen. Steve couldn't fault them: Mari looked utterly stunning in her sleeveless orange unitard, and he could hardly look at his Amazon wife without prostrating himself. At least, he wasn't the only one who was star struck. Vixen stole glances at his wife and finally blurted out: “I just want to say how cool doing a mission with you is, Wonder Woman.”

“You're welcome, Vixen,” the Amazon smiled, and Steve muttered: “As usual, everyone ignores me.”

While they walked through the gray cellar labyrinths, Mari muttered: “Are all corridors here life suckingly drab, Steve?”

“Worse. The Joker himself would cry if we locked him here.”

They finally entered the high security storage vaults, where the stolen diamonds were stored – St. Cloud Jewelry store was still in repairs. When they opened the door, they saw a familiar face. It was a sinewy, gray woman in her fifties with clever, lively eyes and calloused hands.

“Hello, Helena!” Steve greeted Professor Helena Sandsmark. “I am so happy you offered to help!”

“It's the least I can do, Steve! I cut short on my groceries just to make it in time. Good to see you, too, Wonder Woman, and Etta told me you are the Vixen!”

“Nice meeting you, Professor Sandsmark.”

“You're welcome. Let's get straight to work and analyze those stolen diamonds, will we?” she grinned, cracking her knuckles. On cue, Steve went to a lockbox, produced two large electronic keys, began to open it and elaborated: “First of all, the place the diamonds were stolen from seems remarkable. According to St. Cloud's, they were stolen from a supersafe deposit. I bet even Catwoman wouldn't have known that spot.”

“So how did two losers like Punch and Jewelee know, let alone steal them? Did you already interrogate them?”

“According to Etta, they found it by wildest chance.”

“Yeah, and by wildest chance, they fought Wonder Woman to a standstill,” the Amazon snapped. Steve shrugged, opened the DEO lockbox and put the diamonds on the table. Professor Sandsmark put on latex gloves, studied one of the gems through a looking glass and gasped: “Oh my, what a splendid African cut! You only see these veins in gems from the rugged Okarango highlands.”

“I also bet my boots that these are conflict diamonds. Today, Okarango is part of Bwanda, the El Dorado of smuggling. It is almost as bad as their neighbor state, Zambesi,” Steve mumbled.

“Okarango is also an Urzkartaga stronghold. No wonder these gems reek of black magic,” Vixen cringed, and her Tantu Totem pulsated. But suddenly, her eyes grew wide, and she muttered: “Wait a minute! The aura is definitely African, and is comes from a dark entity, but it isn't Urzkartaga!”

“No, I can feel it, too,” Wonder Woman muttered, scrunching up her nose at the demonic foulness. She had fought Cheetah too often not to recognize that stench, and that was not it.

“The aura is very similar, but maybe it is a related god?” Vixen asked. Professor Sandsmark mumbled: “According to my limited knowledge of Okarango artifacts, it could be… Anansi?”

“No, I would sense Anansi”, Vixen muttered knowingly.

“Ofoe?”

The African superheroine shook her head.

“My last bet would be Kalaa.”

“Kalaa Darkheart? That belief is long extinct.”

Professor Sandsmark shrugged. Wonder Woman asked: “Regardless of the god, could the aura of these diamonds possess people, like Punch and Jewelee?”

The professor replied: “In that part of Africa, there are two kinds of voodoo diamonds, namely relay gems and carrier gems. Carrier diamonds carry magical powers themselves, but but these are all relay diamonds.”

“You are right! The shape of the cuts is different,” Vixen exclaimed, and Professor Sandsmark continued: “Correct, and relay diamonds magnify existing magic, but don't actually have it. They require control from an outside force.”

“Wait a second, is it possible that some supervillain was controlling these diamonds from afar, and mind controlled Punch and Jewelee?” a fuming Wonder Woman asked. Everybody stared at her, and Steve mumbled: “Angel, you really take it personal that you got punched by them, don't you?”

“Even Wonder Woman has a day off,” Professor Sandsmark smiled, but the Amazon gave her husband The Glare. Steve cringed, and the professor asked Vixen: “Ms. Vixen, these diamonds seem dormant, but with your powers, could you sense some magical residue?”

“It's worth a shot.”

Vixen gripped her Tantu Totem, closed her eyes and let it glow. Her mind reached out to the morphogenetic fields that all living things possessed, and harnessed 'the Red'. When she opened her eyes, they burnt orange, and she saw delicate trails oozing from the diamonds. Suddenly, Vixen screamed, and out of nowhere, a death white specter manifested itself and attacked her.

“Argh!!” she screamed and froze in mid motion. Steve pulled her out of the way, pushed Professor Sandsmark out of the way, drew his gun and fired at the ghost, but his bullets went straight through.

“Tiger!!” Vixen screamed. When harnessed its powers with her Tantu Totem, the outline of that wildcat shimmered around her body. She slashed at the specter with magical claws, making it scream. He raised his arms and fired point blank rays at her, but Wonder Woman jumped in between and parried them with her bracelets. She did a flying kick, but hit nothing but air, and then hissed: “Let's see how you cope with real magic, you demon!”

She drew her Lasso of Truth and snared the specter. It screamed in unearthly pain, but somehow managed to free itself and charged at the Amazon.

“Rhino!!” Vixen shouted, and the outline of that powerful animal appeared around her. She smashed head first into the ghost, knocking it back with a magic horn that wasn't seen, but certainly felt. Enraged, the specter charged at the superheroines, and Wonder Woman and Vixen crouched side by side, fists raised high.

Suddenly, the specter froze in mid air and dissolved.

“Great Hera!” Wonder Woman gasped, and Professor Sandsmark crawled from beneath the table and muttered: “Luckily, I remembered the one thing all demons hate, namely garlic.”

Diana, Mari and Steve stared at the garlic bulbs she had thrown on the diamonds. They were burnt to a crisp, but had done their job.

“I bought garlic at the grocer's to make homemade pizza with Cassie tonight, but oh well,” she groaned.

“We'll treat you to as much garlic as you like, Helena! You saved the day,” Steve grinned, but Diana muttered: “Suffering Sappho, what was that?”

“It looked like a guardian specter, designed to protect whoever controls that relay diamond,” Professor Sandsmark mumbled, but Vixen cracked her knuckles and smiled: “But it didn't work. Using my Tantu Totem, I can clearly sense from which direction the gems are being controlled.”

“So basically, you can track it down like a blood hound?”

“Yes, and we should get going. The trail is fading fast.”

Professor Sandsmark wished the trio good luck, as they exited the vault to follow the magical trail. While Wonder Woman and Vixen exchanged combat tips, Steve remained silent. The specter had seemed strangely familiar, as if he had fought it years before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but discreetly vanished in his office for a few seconds before reappearing.

* * *

“Now that's not a place where I would expect black magic.”

Vixen had led Wonder Woman and Steve to “MONTEZ MAULERS”, a boxing gym in the outskirts of Boston. It had a grim, threatening warehouse atmosphere, as tough and gritty as the people who trained there. Steve saw muscle bound bouncers, tattooed gang members and youths wearing electronic ankle tags.

“This place looks full of criminals,” Wonder Woman muttered.

“Don't be prejudiced. In Detroit, the real crooks wear ties and pinstripe suits,” Vixen retorted.

“Quiet, you two. I think I actually know this place,” Steve whispered. When the two women stared at him, he continued: “This gym was built by the late Juan 'The Mauler' Montez, the best buddy of boxing champion Ted Grant. Montez used it to help troubled youths, but after his death, his nephew Alex took over… which doesn't seem to benefit the gym, but could be good for us.”

“Why?”

Steve took out his super secure DEO PDA and explained: “According to my files, Alex Montez dabbles with illegal bodybuilding drugs. I could issue a quick search warrant, run inside, and catch someone red handed.”

“Maybe that won't be necessary, Steve. According to my Tantu Totem, the source of the magical power is not in the gym, but to a place behind the gym. Maybe we should check it out first.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Eagle!” Vixen whispered, harnessing avian powers. Bright wings shimmered on her back, and with super sharp eyes, she made sure that the coast was clear. Then, she floated through the air, followed by Wonder Woman, who carried her husband on her back.

“Chameleon,” Vixen whispered next. Reptile outlines shimmered around her body, and she became invisible against the tiles of the roof. She crawled silently towards the edge, and her eyes became slits when she saw a muscle bound, heavily tattooed man with heavy bling, who was smoking in the backyard of the gym.

“That's him! My Tantu Totem points at him!” Vixen muttered. Steve's eyes grew wide, and he muttered: “That's Alex Montez!”

“He sure has some body art,” Wonder Woman whispered.

Montez impatiently walked up and down, finishing off two cigarettes in a short period, as if he was awaiting something. Finally, two gang members appeared, and he snapped: “Finally! Do you have the goods?”

“Yeah, boss, we managed to get those Okarangan diamonds.”

“Splendid, you two!”

“Now give us the cash, boss! It's business, but I don't like stealing those gems from our African brothers.”

“Don't get sentimental. Remember who got you out of jail.”

“Thanks, but that was the last job for now, boss. We have real heat on us.”

“What did you just say?!” Montez snapped.

“Boss, you cannot expect us to double cross the Bertinellis or the Kwesis and not get hunted. We should lie low for a while.”

“Unacceptable,” Montez hissed. Suddenly, his tattoos began to glow, and he turned into a black phantom, his eyes replaced by evilly glowing Okarangan diamonds. All light drained from the backyard, and all became dark and cold. The two thugs jumped back in horror, and before they could scream, Montez struck them down, lifted them up with his unholy spectral powers, forced them to look into his pitch black diamond eyes and began to suck out their life energy.

“TWO MORE SOULS CLAIMED BY ECLIPSO, THE TRUE HEIR OF KALAA!!” he boomed in an unearthly voice, but before he could finish, a bullet whizzed past his head. Steve stepped out of the shadows, lowered his pistol, produced his badge and snapped: “My name is Colonel Steve Trevor, DEO. Stand down, Mr. Montez!”

“THERE IS NO ALEX MONTEZ! THERE IS ONLY ECLIPSO!!” he boomed, and charged right at Steve. He fired a bullet into his knee, but it had no effect. The supervillain let his diamonds glow and fired a spectral beam at him, but out of nowhere, Wonder Woman swooped in, deflected the bolt and snapped: “Pick on someone your own size, ruffian!”

She punched Eclipso into the wall and tried to snare him in her Lasso of Truth. He dodged the rope with inhuman agility and hissed: “WHICH WHORES DARE TO MINGLE WITH ECLIPSO?”

“First of all, language, and secondly, don't steal African property!” Vixen hissed and spat out: “Silverback!!”

Harnessing gorilla powers, she wrapped her powerful warms around Eclipso, wrestled him into a suffocating strangehold and suplexed him to the ground. But with incredible force, he broke her hold, and threw her against Wonder Woman.

“YOU FEMALES ARE ALL WEAK!” Eclipso gloated. Both superheroines smacked into the ground, while Steve tried to drag Eclipso's two victims to safety.

“THOSE ARE MINE, FOOL!!” the supervillain boomed, and shot another volley of spectral bolts at him.

“Steve!!” Vixen screamed, shoving him out of the way. But instead, the spectral beam hit her, and she slumped to the ground.

“Vixen!!” Wonder Woman blurted out, ripped off her tiara and threw it at Eclipso's head. The supervillain screamed in pain, but when she tried to snare him a second time, snatched her lasso in mid air and attempted to rip it out of her hands. With terrible force, he nearly succeeded pulling Wonder Woman off her feet, and the two enemies engaged in a superhuman tug of war.

“Come to your senses, Mr. Montez! This isn't you!” the Amazon pleaded, but he spat out: “MONTEZ IS ONLY ECLIPSO'S HUSK!!”

Eclipso punched her chin, locked her into an armbar and forced her to look straight in his pitch black diamond eyes. He slavered: “BECOME MY SLAVE, YOU GREEK WENCH!!”

Eclipso tried to drain her life force, but with superhuman willpower, Wonder Woman resisted his hypnosis, broke free and spat out: “Even a maggot is more man than you, idiot!”

Wonder Woman flew straight up, trying to regain her scrambled vision. Vixen swung at Eclipso and gave him a two footed superkick in the chin – but bounced off like a pathetic maggot. He spat out and boomed: “I AM A GOD, AND YOU ARE NOTHING, PATHETIC WHORE!!”

“What a potty mouth!” Vixen retorted, swung behind a wall and croaked: “Steve, what can we do? He is too strong!”

“A long time ago, I encountered something similar. I have a wild hunch, could you create a diversion?”

Vixen nodded, focused on her Tantu Totem and blurted out: “Elephant!”

With a mighty roar, Vixen charged at Eclipso with the force of a galloping mammoth. The supervillain aimed at her and gloated: “LAMB TO THE SLAUGHTER!”

Steve produced a big, odd looking flashlight and fired it directly at Eclipso. The supervillain screamed as if his soul was getting ripped out. Wonder Woman and Vixen jumped Eclipso, wrestling him against the wall so that Steve could blast him with the full power of his ray. The cold black aura receded, his ghost armor became brittle, and finally, his tattoos went dead, and an unconscious Alex Montez slumped to the ground. The cold night receded, reality flooded back in, and it was a sunny afternoon again. Even the boxers who had been working out next door hadn't noticed anything. Wonder Woman and Vixen stared at a grinning Steve, and his wife gasped: “What did you just fire, Steve?”

“It is a daylight laser, angel.”

“A daylight laser?!” Vixen muttered.

“When I was stationed in Bwanda, my colleague Dr. Bruce Gordon and me protected local villages from an evil shaman called Mophir. He worshiped a forgotten god, who granted him shadow powers, derived from a 'Heart of Darkness' diamond. But Mophir had one Achilles heel, daylight. Because he naturally only attacked at night, Dr. Gordon built a daylight laser. During Mophir's next nighttime raid, we shot him.”

“I assume it was a great success?”

“Yes and no,” Steve muttered, “Mophir possessed Dr. Gordon, but the laser shattered the Heart of Darkness. I never saw the shaman again, but Dr. Gordon was turned into an unstable, Jekyll-and-Hyde being who was heroic at day and evil at night. Until today, I thought the Heart of Darkness diamond was destroyed, but now, I realize that Mr. Montez actively tried to collect its shards and become the next Mophir… or Eclipso, as he apparently calls himself.”

“I am pretty sure the forgotten god was Kalaa Darkheart,” Vixen muttered, and Wonder Woman exclaimed: “It now makes sense! Alex Montez, small time smuggler, somehow gets hold of a Heart of Darkness shard, and acquires Eclipso powers. In search of more of these shards, he brainwashes supervillains like Punch and Juwelee, or strongarms other smugglers.”

“Case closed, angel!” Steve beamed and raised his hand for a high five, but Vixen interjected: “I fear that it's not that simple.”

“Why?”

“My Tantu Totem is still pulsating. This means that Eclipso was not at the center of the corruption, but also was being manipulated from an outside force.”

She focused on her Tantu Totem, pointed at a large skyscraper and asked: “What is that building over there?”

Wonder Woman and Steve blurted out simultaneously: “That is the headquarters of Maxwell Lord!”

“Now that's a twist I should have seen coming,” the Amazon snapped, cracking her knuckles, “that big woman hating idiot has his greedy fingers everywhere!”

“Not to mention that he is a huge figure in illegal diamonds trade, and heavily rumored to have Psi thought control powers”, Steve added, and Vixen smiled: “In that case, we know what our next target is!”

 

_To be continued..._

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I was itching to do a Vixen story, because I love this character. Mari knowing Steve is possibly even canon, both were in the Suicide Squad – but I don't know if it was at the same time. I also use the alternate spelling “Makabe”, I find it cooler than “McCabe”.

Due to retcons and being a legacy supervillain, it's hard to exactly say what is canon about Eclipso and what not. I guess I made my own version of him.


End file.
